Madamme Fujiko
by laurices
Summary: Welcome to Madamme Fujiko’s realm, where "she" will predict the future!


Yay!! Another ficcie!!

While we're waiting for "Aishiteru, P.S. I Love You" & "YM Academy", let's have some fun!!

Take note: this fic is part 1 of a single story. OK?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TeniPuri, AS WELL AS THE NEXT THING HERE...

Have fun!!

A/N 06-15-'08: Replaced "Winter Serve" originally with "Aishiteru, P.S. I Love You" and "YM Academy". What "Winter Serve" is, no guesses nor clues...

* * *

**WELCOME TO FUJIKO OK-SAMA'S REALM**

**WHERE "SHE" WILL PREDICT THE FUTURE!!**

As we drew closer to Fujiko _ok-sama_'s realm, mysterious ethereal music surrounded us...

As we drew closer, we noticed that she was smiling, yet it was a smile that bespoke not of happiness but of mystery, as though it speaks of impending doom. Her eyes, which were mysterious enough, was encased behind her eyelids.

She was wearing a richly embroidered kimono of dark blue silk with embroideries of clouds and yellow stars, and a sash of pale orange silk. She was wearing light make-up, though her lips have been painted scarlet red. Her long brown hair was styled in a coiffure similar to that of _geisha_ of the past, yet styled as if of the _kisaeng_ of long ago; her hairstyle was held in place by two long hair pins with dangling ornaments, numerous pins styled in the shape of butterflies and flowers, and a stylish comb, which was embedded presently in her hair.

In front of her is a rather large yet stubby cactus with short yet not-s-scary spines. At its surface was a beautiful pink flower in full bloom. It was set in place in an earthenware pot, with the cactus taking up nearly the entire space of the pot. It was set in a table draped with blue silk spangled with stars, which twinkled as if they were diamonds embroidered in it.

As we drew closer, we noticed that the famed Fujiko _ok-sama_'s hands were stroking her cactus with ever-renewed smiling. Yet as she felt our presence, she opened her eyes and her face bespoke of shock, as though we interrupted with her "work".

"_Saa_...Let's start then..."

As she spoke, a hushed silence descended upon us.

"Now that the National Tennis Tournaments are coming near, I will grant the requests of those tennis players from those different schools that have been texting me since last week to reveal the secrets of the stars about the outcome of the Tournament. That is, if you have been giving me enough load for my phone, then I have had replied to all of you. But grateful are all of you, for I am kind today. That's because I have been successful in blackmailing some regular about his sexuality."

"**Aries**: Sports and love will take over your training. And because of that, you'll feel inspired to play tennis over practice. Everyone will notice your wonderful aura, your perfect tennis skills, and your killer smile. Because of your pitiful...I mean, your contagious positive energy, and your perfect skills, everyone, even the rival school, will cheer for you. And, you will win. Unfortunately, everyone will discover that you fell in love with a handsome guy instead of some beautiful girl. And some sadistic _tensai_ will blackmail you until you admit over the school intercom that you are gay. But don't worry about that, because all of your teammates will fall for you."

"**Taurus**: Because your family is long famous for their tennis skills and in the world of tennis, you were brought up by your parents who believe in the three-fold principle of Rackets, Team, and Gold. Therefore you stocked up in advance. But what you don't know: your rival school has more Gold, their Team is stronger, and their Rackets more advanced than your Racket whom you inherited from your great-great grandfather. Therefore, you now know what I am talking about."

"**Gemini**: Because both you and your rival school are loved by your fans and supporters, your upcoming match will be a close fight. And because of that, you will pursue a very rigorous training and even resorting to blackmail and cheating until all your money will run out. And because your match is closely neck-to-neck to each other, the match will end up in a _Jankenpoi_, Best of 5. Just remember this five-hand combinations: Paper, Paper, Stone, Scissors, Stone."

"**Cancer**: Because of your very rigorous training, you have no quality time left for your family. Because of that, your _aniki_ will dissolve into a drunkard and turn to illegal drugs; your _nee-chan_ will be "disgraced" at an early age; and your parents will fight each other because of claims of cheating with each other. But rejoice...because you will reap what you have fruitfully sowed. In other words, you will win. Congratulations. I am very happy for you."

"We will return for the remaining predictions concerning the upcoming National Tournament, by Fujiko _ok-sama_."

* * *

How was it? Fuji looked like he was an OOC with the Fujiko _ok-sama_ things...

Ever wondered why she was stroking the cactus?

That's because I replaced the crystal ball with a cactus!! How do you find that?

And Fujiko _ok-sama_ means, in English, "Madam Fujiko"!! Hahahahaha!!

R&R!!


End file.
